Oh! Those boys
by andreeacristianarusu
Summary: John Cena likes Maria, but Maria is with Jeff Hardy…How will Maria choose? A Jaria Story. I hope you like it and I will update soon...the story will have 18-20 chapters...
1. How should I tell her?

Oh, those boys!

A story by Andreea Rusu.

Starring: Maria Kanellis

John Cena

Randy Orton

Melina Perez

Dave Bautista

Mark Callaway

Michelle McCool

Jeff Hardy

And much more.

Summary: John Cena likes Maria, but Maria is with Jeff Hardy…How will Maria choose? A Jaria Story.

Chapter 1:How should I tell her?

It's Monday and John is still alone after his break up with Melina. John likes Maria and he is gonna tell her what he feels…

"Hy Maria" John said with a huge smile on his face

"Hy John" respond the beautiful diva of the WWE.

"Maria, I should tell you something" John nogged.

"OK, I hope it's not a bad news" said Maria a little scared

"You know Maria, I really li-li …" John started when he was interrupt by Jeff Hardy who walked in. Baby, our match is next" said Jeff before he kissed Maria. John didn't know that they are together, so he was now shocked.

"What do you wanna say John ? asked Maria innocently. "Nothing… Never mind" said john with a fake smile before he close up the door.

"What was that for?" thought Maria to herself.

John's POV:

"I really wanted to tell her but when I started Jeff Hardy comes and kiss her…"I said to my best friend Randy.

"Jeff Hardy is with Maria?" said him surprised, like he doesn't think what he speaks.

"I know…You see what happens when I do what you tell me to?" I said a half angry and a half disappointed.

"Dude, be serious, you are a lot better than him, you should tell her, so she could make a choice." Said randy very serious.

"Yeah, I think you're right…I'd go and I'll tell her." I said a little sure and a little more scared.

Maria's POV:

I was in the locker room when somebody knocked on the door, so I opened, it was the sexiest and the smartest guy ever, John Cena, the perfect guy. I said to myself to act normally and don't forget I had a boyfriend.

"Hi John" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi Ria. Can I talk to you ? " said the hottest guy ever. "Sure" I said as I invite him in. "Ria , I know you have a boyfriend, but I like you, I really-really do." Said john as I was scared, happy and a little sad in one moment.

"Oh! I think you don't feel the same so I'll go…" said John as he turned and walked to the door. I grab his hand and kissed him. From a peck our kiss grow more and more and then our tongs battled for dominance when john rested his arm on my butt I heard the door opened, but I don't care so I continue, when I turned my face to the door I saw Jeff. He almost cry, but he got to the door and leave. I broke the kiss and I was standing there, looking in my face and at the door, when I realized I have to make a choice, run after Jeff or stay with John.


	2. Hurt, love and hapiness

Chapter 2: Hurt, love and happiness

Jeff's POV: I just wanted to come to my girlfriend Maria and ask her out, but I had a shock, she was making out with John Cena. When she saw me, she looked shocked. But I know she had to make a choice: ME or HIM!

John's POV:I was kissing with my love Mria when her boyfriend Jeff Hardy come. When he saw us, he seem sad but it's not my business its Maria's. She had to choose.

Maria's POV: I sent john and Jeff a message, to meet me on the park. When they arrived, I told them: " First, Jeff I'm sorry I was making out with john as I was with you. Now I know you want me to choose so I'll do it. I wish I can have you both but I can't so, John I wanna be with you." "Why?" asked Jeff. "What did I do wrong?" " I'm sorry Jeff you're great but I just don't love you." I said with one eye crying for Jeff and one eye laughing for John.


	3. The hell in the paradise

Chapter 3: The hell in the paradise

**A/N: I am from Romania so my English isn't so good… Here is the 3****rd**** chapter… BTW: I DON'T OWN WWE SUPERSTARS THIS IS JUST AN IDEA….**

John's POV:

For 5 months we had a beautiful relationship but then she started to act strange, She kiss me rarely, when I want to make sex she told me that she tired, sometimes she went to a ride and she tell me she had STUFF to do.

" Do you think she cheat on me?" I asked very angry and sad.

" I don't know bro, but maybe you should talk to her." my best friend said.

" I'll talk to Melina and maybe she knows something" Dave (Batista) respond.

" I don't think it's a good idea, because them are best friends and… she won't tell you" Mark (undertaker) said.

" Yeah, maybe you're right but I'll try anyway." Dave said.

No One's POV:

Meanwhile at diva's locker-room:

"Mel, can I talk to you?" asked Maria

"Of course. Say! the brunette diva respond with curiously in her eyes.

"I am pregnant and I don't know how should I tell John about this" Maria said

"Oh My God!!!!! Congrats!!! Melina shouted

"Mel???" Maria stop Melina from her "OMG" moment

"Well, go home early and buy a action movie. When John arrived turn it on and watch it together." Melina said

"Melina I don't need a action movie I need to talk to John!" Maria said

"Wait! Then, in the middle of the action tell him" Melina finished without breath.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked unsure.

"Yes! Look, When I burned Dave's favorite T-shirt, I told him at a action movie and he said: ok!. But then, 2 minutes later he was shocked and the end of the movie he calm down so I'm still laundering" Melina said laughing

"OK! I'm going home bye!!!" Maria said happy.

Maria's POV:

I was on my car in road to home when I send john a message: Hy babe, I'm going home now because I have some stuff to do. XOXOXO Ria.

When John come home I was scared. "Hy Babe!" He said as I invited him on the couch to watch the action movie.

In the middle of the movie I say:

"Babe, I'm pregnant"

"Ok!" he told me distracted. Two minutes later: "You're pregnant?" said him looked shocked. "Yes!" I said. 5 minutes later: "I'm gonna be a daddy?" asked him smiling. "Yes" I told him again … "Guys are a strange phenomen" I thought.

Then, at the end of the movie he was very happy,

"Yay! I'm gonna be a daddy!!! He said smiling but then the bomb drops: "It's mine?" he asked innocently. I was angry so I slapped him. "How dare you?" I yelled. "OK! I think I deserve that" he said." But, I thought you're cheating on me 'cause you act strange . You always send me messages that you have STUFF to do and don't call you for 1 hour." He said with a tear on his eye. "I was at the doctor!" I said angry about what he thought. "OK! I'm sorry! he said before he hug me. I put my head on his left arm. "I am a jealous man…" he said. "Yes you are" I respond with a huge smile on my face.


	4. It's a girl! No,it's a boy!

Chapter 4: It's a girl! No it's a boy!

**A/N: Please review. I don't own WWE or any WWE superstars**

Maria's POV:

Today me , John, Melina and Dave go to the gynecologist to tell us if our baby it's a boy or a girl. On the road we were talking:  
"It will be a girl, to resemble with ME" John said pointed to his face.

"No chance! It will be a boy because I want he to be a wrestler and earn WWE championship and World Heavyweight Championship." I said pointed to the belt that John had in his hand.

"OK! For me it will be twins because it will satisfied you both." Melina said laughing and looking at the 2 belts standing next to her (divas and women championship). "And the feminine belts are already taken." Said Mel to me. (**A/N maria has the divas belt and Melina the women's belt**)

"No problem , Mel. For me it will be triplets because I want to be different" Dave said laughing

When we arrived I and John walked to the consulting room and Mel and Dave were waiting outside.

"I'm happy to said that… Ms. Kanellis what it to be?" the doc asks.

"I want a boy and John want a girl" I said laughing at John.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Kanellis but is a she!" the doc give us the news.

"Yay! I win again!" said john laughing. But I had a huge smile on my face, suddenly I didn't even care if she is a girl.

Mel's POV:  
I was waiting with my fiancée when John and Maria walked out of the consulting room smiling.

"They are twins?" I asked happy.

"No!" John answer.

"I know they are triplets" Dave said ready to jump.

"No! Maria answer.

"Come on! If they aren't twins or triplets and you both walked happy this means…" I said thinking.

"4?" Dave continue my idea.

"No!" John said.

"5?" I asked.

"No!" Maria answer.

"Come on they aren't 6, are they?" Dave asked scared, thinking about himself and 6 babies in his arms.

"No!" Maria said.

"Okay! I don't know." I admitted "Tell me"

"Okay! It's a …" Maria started.

"Girl" John continue.

"Oh! How exiting! Maria why are you happy if she is a SHE?" I asked shocked.

"Because it's mine" Maria said softly.

"But she will resemble with me" John complete her.

"No she won't! Maria said angry.


	5. Maybe something it's wrong!

Chapter 5: Maybe something it's wrong!

**A/N: Review this story and please vote on my profile for which story I should update first.**

Maria's POV:

I'm pregnant in 7th month and I'm huge. John says that I'm beautiful but I don't think so. John is now in Spain with WWE, but I can't go with him cause I'm pregnant… so to don't feel alone Melina decide to stay with me. Before John leave in the last 3 days , I always wake up him and send him to buy me stupid food, things that I never thought someone can ever eat, and this is not all, sometimes I cry and I don't know why, but my baby girl it's alright so I, john and our friends can held this for another 2 months. About the birth , I will make cesarean on 11 November when Ashley Cena will see for the first time the world.

"Maria? Are you awake?" Melina asked me when she walked in the room and give me some milk and chocolate.

"Yes, I'm just writing in Ashley's album" I said smiling.

"I called Ashley M.(massaro) and I told her that Ashley will be your baby name and she told me that she is very happy." Melina said when she sat on the bed.

"What wishes you have for today?" she asked laughing.

"Hmm! I really want some sausages with tea." I said licking my lips.

"Sausages and tea? Oh my god it sounds horrible but I will give you that… Pregnant Beauty" Melina said smiling.

"John tell you that?" I asked her.

"No, Batista told me that John dreams about that…" said Melina laughing.

"How sweet" I thought.


	6. Too soon

**Chapter 6: Too soon!**

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm gonna update everyday … so stay tuned. First… I wanna thank to all the people how send me reviews… And second… Thanks to all how read my story and for the one how vote on my profile… BTW: All the characters aren't mine… and the WWE is the propriety of Vince McMahon… **

Maria's POV: Ashley will be born in 11.11 ( 11. November) and I wanna be PERFECT.

Today , 9.11 (9 November) john will come home one hour later.

"Babe, I'm home" my fiancée John Cena call me.

"Ouch!" I yell when Ashley hit me.

"Are you OK?" John asked as he come to me.

"Ouch" I yell again

John walked in, I was lying on the floor in my knee with my hands on my abdomen.

"Let's go to the hospital!" John told me when he put me in his arms.

"NO! IT'S TOO SOON!"I yelled. "My all plans are ruining. My delivery isn't perfect" I thought when I start and cry.

"Come on" John said when he took me to the car.

At the hospital: John's POV:

"I think my wife is breeding" (**if that's how it's saying) **I said shocked.

Our doctor come fast and Maria was taken to the operation room. When Dave and Melina arrived I was still in shock.

"What happened?" Melina said before she hold her head and fell.

"Fast! We need a doctor." Dave screamed shocked.

After a while:

"Who is Dave Bautista?" asked the doctor who took Melina.

"I am!" Dave said.

"Hy! I'm happy to announce you that your fiancée is pregnant." the doctor drop the bomb.

"What? Can I see her?" Dave asked with a huge smile on his face

"Sure!" the doctor said.

Maria's POV:

I was in the operation room when the anesthetist put me into a deep sleep. When I wake up John was with me.

"Hy mommy!" said him smiling

"Where is she?" I said tired

"I don't know" he told me.

"What? I need to see her!" I said disappointed

"I'm going to talk with the doc" John said before he close the door.

"I'm worrying is she ok? What weight and height has she?" I thought.

After 10 minutes.

"Babe?" whispered John. "Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Ashley is here!" John said before he put my baby girl in my arms.

"Hy new parents!" The doc said

"Ashley get an A and she has 4 kg and 53 cm." The doc told us.

"Yeeay! My baby girl starts her life with an A" I said happy ready to jump.

Meanwhile: Melina's POV:  
All I can remember I was talking to John and Dave when…

"Hy Mel" a familiarly voice told me. I opened my eyes and I saw Dave.

"Hy!" I whispered

""You swoon and the docs took you here" Batista said when the doc comes in.

"Hy Mrs. Perez and Mr. Bautista" the doc says. "Melina you fell because you're pregnant." The doc drop the bomb

"I was surprised but Dave seems Okay…

"What?" I asked skeptically

"Yes, this is true, the doc told me that when you're sleeping." Dave said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked happy

"Yeap!" the doc tell me.


	7. Let's do it!

Chapter 7: Let's do it!

**A/N: I'm sorry but I was busy so I make a short chapter. I promise the next will be bigger. Thanks for all the reviews.**

It's 12 November and Maria, Ashley and John are coming back home. At Cena's house Melina, Michelle, Dave, Mark (The Undertaker), Randy Orton and Mickie James are decorating Ashley's room.

At the right wall Michelle paint two belts (women's and divas) with Ashley's name. Mickie and Melina sets some pictures on the walls and the boys are setting the furnishing. Now the room was ready, all was pink, but in the middle of the room something sparkle , was the 2 belts that Michelle painted.

When the Cena family arrived all were very happy about Ashley's room.

**A/N: The next chapter will be with the wedding and then after 2 chapters something will happened, stay tuned to see what.**


	8. Finally the wedding

Chapter 8: Finally the wedding

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to update everyday …. But Saturday I can't … Kisses and hope you like this chapter… it's not very long but I had to do it because they have to be marry …**

Ashley has 4 months now and Maria and John are gonna marry.

Maria's POV:  
I was in my room with Melina, Michelle and Mickie preparing for the huge event.

"Do you think I look pretty? I asked my best friends.

"Yeah, you look pretty… but I should wore that corset at your wedding but NO, it will hurt the baby… I'm just 4 months and a half pregnant and Dave makes such a big deal about it." Melina said sadly. She wore a short red dress with red shoes and purse.

"Mel, you look awesome. Don't be so dramatic. When I was pregnant you were laughing about me , now it's my turn." I said.

"What?" Melina asked scared.

"Just kidding" I said laughing.

"You're a …" Mel start.

"Don't insult me on my wedding day." I told her laughing.

"I love you girl!" Melina said as we hugged.

"Let's go! "Mickie said pointing to the door.

AT THE CHURCH:  
John was on the front of the altar and waiting for his bride.

The music start and Maria and her father come.

John's POV:

Oh my God! She look so beautiful. I can't believe I marry her.

**A/N: You know what's next… they marry and I'm gonna make a new chapter… Stay tuned, in the next chapter Ashley does something, and in the chapter 10 Ashley will be kidnapped… or not??? **


	9. Ha! Ha! She said it!

Chapter 9: Ha! Ha! She said it!

**A/N:Sorry for updating so late, I was really busy, because I'm gonna make a new story, Kiss me and then you can go - A Sara/undertaker and Michelle/undertaker. **

Ashley has 7 months now.

Melina's POV:

I'm pregnant with twins in 7 and a half months. I'm huge! Now I understand why Maria was so depressive. Dave is very tired and today he and John will go to Canada with WWE. So, I'm moving with Maria, I mean Hey! I stayed with her when she was pregnant so is her turn!

Maria's POV:

John and Dave are in Canada for only 2 days and Melina makes me angry every second. Last night at 1:00 o'clock she wanted pizza and spaghetti. Only 8 days left Maria chill…

"Maria?" Melina shouted.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I want some bread with tea" Melina said.

"I'm coming!" I said "Chill… take it slow, don't kill her." I thought.

"Hurry up!" Mel shouted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"I screamed.

"Okay, don't be angry" Mel said ready to cry.

"Don't cry again, please!" I said with a innocent voice.

After 10 minutes, Ashley woke up so I was playing with her when…

"M-Mo-m, Mom, Mom" Ashley whispered.

"What?" I said shocked.

"M-M-om , Mom" She replied.

"Oh my god Melina!" I screamed happy.

"What?" Melina asked before she drank her coup of tea.

"Ashley said *MOM*" I said happy.

"OMG! That's great!" Melina screamed. "Call John!"

"Yeah I'll do it" I said

"John was very happy too, our baby girl is now a big girl.

**A/N: I think tomorrow I'm gonna update the next chapter. In the next chapter Ashley will be kidnapped, or NOT? And Melina is going to scary all.**


	10. Big girl in big arena

Chapter 10: Big girl in big arena!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long… This is the new chapter. And BTW please review and tell me what you think about the story and what other stories I should make ( about WWE couples like Batista/Melina or others).**

"No! Take her back!" Maria yell.

"Baby what's wrong?" John asked

"A man took Ashley" Maria said crying

"What? Where did he go?" John asked angry

"There!" Maria respond.

Maria's POV: I was in Houston, Texas in the arena of a WWE show with Ashley behind me, it was her first show of WWE. Everything was OK but then I saw John coming with some Popcorn, when I was waving at him , somebody took Ashley. I start screaming and John run after that guy.

30 Minutes Later:

John's POV: I was running after that son of a bitch who kidnapped my little girl, but then I loose him so I call 911. When the police arrived they told me that they catch the guy but my little girl was already killed.

No One's POV:

"No!" Maria yell when she start crying.

TRRR-TRRR-TRRR

" Ashley!!" Maria sais crying.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked tired.

"Oh god! Thanks! It was just a dream." Maria said happy.

"What?" John asked.

TRRR-TRRR-TRRR

"I gotta answer." Maria said.

"Maria? Come fast at Central Hospital, Melina is breeding!!" Dave said agitated.

"What? She's only 7 months pregnant" Maria said surprised.

"I know but the babies have no space in her stomach and the doctors said she should breed in 5 minutes, because if we wait longer the babies will die." Dave said with a tear in his eye.

"I'm coming" Maria said before she hung up.

"What happened" John asked.

"Melina is breeding" Maria said. "Let's take Ashley at your mom and then we'll go to the hospital."

"Ok" John said.

After 30 minutes:

"Where is she?" Maria asked inpatient.

"She is in the operation room" Dave said. "What I'll tell her if the babies will die?"

"Don't be stupid, everything will be alright" John said.

"Yeah…"Maria said. "I hope it will be" She thought.

**A/N: In the next chapter you'll find if Melina or the twins are ok and between Maria and John things change… Please review…**


	11. Things aren't the same

Chapter 11: Things aren't the same

**A/N: Here is the new chapter… actually I plan to make another 3 chapters with this subject… Don't forget to Review, Add me to favorites and READ… Kisses and see ya next time…**

Maria's POV: John is acting strange… I don't understand why… I think that we should talk… He didn't kiss me or hug me or… anything… I just hate how he is acting…

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Oh, it should be John…

"Hy babe" I said smiling and waiting for a kiss.

"Hy!" John said walking to the kitchen.

"John we should talk" I said angry and sad.

"Say…" John said like he doesn't give a damn to what I'm saying.

"Well, you are acting strange and…" I said but I was interrupt.

"I'm acting normal OK?" John scream angry.

"No, you don't, you don't kiss or hug me, you didn't call me, you didn't talk with Ashley… Actually you do NOTHING!!!" I said crying…

"You are in a bitchy mood or something?" John asked.

"You are such a jerk I can't believe I marry such a man" I said as I was running up-stairs.

"I DON'T CARE!!" he yell. "I didn't force you to marry me! And maybe I have my problems, not only YOURS! I don't CARE! Actually now I hate you!"

"What did you said?" I asked crying.

"I said I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!" John shouted.

"Me too" I said lying and crying.

**A/N: What's going to happened, will they make up or will they divorce ???? You'll see it in the next 2 chapters… bye-bye**


	12. Please don't cry!

Chapter 12: Please don't cry!

**A/N: Here is the new chapter… In the last chapter John and Maria have a fight… I made John look like a jerk didn't I ? … In this chapter John will be absent. BTW Read, Review and add me to favorites. And I'm really sorry because I didn't continue with Melina's breed… for you to know she is fine and the 2 girls are OK, maybe I will make a chapter only with Batista and Melina… Sorry again**

Maria's POV: In the morning I let Ashley with her grand-mother ( john's momma) and I go to work.

When I arrived in Houston, I decided to talk with Melina and Mickie and ask them if they let me to sleep with them because I really don't want to see John today…

"Hy girlz" I said when I saw Melina, Mickie and Michelle talking.

"Hy babe" Melina said before she hugged me.

"How are you?" Michelle asked me. "You look sad, what happened?"

"Oh…" I said before I told them the story.

"Oh babe, you'll be okay, I'm sure John will came and apology to you… you know how are the boys…" Melina said.

"Yeah, Melina is right as usual" Dave said when he came to us.

"Sorry I gotta go…" Melina said when she saw Dave. " Maria , you should stay with Mickie in the room… I'm sorry but I have to stay with Dave…"

" No problem" Mickie said.

"Okay , then bye" Michelle said before she ran after 'Taker.

10 MINUTES LATER:  
Mickie's POV:  
Oh god, Maria is my best friend… and I'm in love with her husband… WHY??? Maybe I should think about my happiness too…

"Mickie, you think we should divorce? Maria said crying.

"N--- actually maybe it will be …better for you two to take a break…" I said.

"I don't like breaks " Maria said. " Or divorced or together"

"I …" I said

"What do you think?" Maria asked.

That's my chance… Come on Mickie say it…

"I think you two should divorce" I said

"Really?" Maria asked confused . "WHY?"  
"Because… he was such a jerk when he told that stuff to you…" I lied.

"Yeah I think you're right" Maria said

After 1 hour:

Maria's POV:  
I decided to call Melina to hear her opinion too… but she didn't answer… Maybe I should divorce…No… Not "maybe"… I WILL DIVORCE

**A/N: What do you think? Will Maria divorce of John or will they be again together… I promise I will update soon… The next chapter will be called : The Divorce… Or NOT?**


	13. The divorce or NOT?

Chapter 13: The Divorce… Or NOT?

**A/N: Well, in this chapter we'll find if John and Maria will divorce… Don't forget READ AND REVIEW**

Next day Maria arrived home with the divorce papers:

Maria's POV: Okay, that's the day… I can't believe I do this, what's gonna happen with me and Ashley… What if John will be really sad… What if I'll cry… STOP!! Please Maria stop thinking, as Mickie said…I HAVE TO DIVORCE!

Knock-Knock!

Oh… it should be John…

"Hy babe" John said when I handle him the divorce papers. "What's this?... You want us to divorce??" he said shocked.

"Yeah… you're not MY john anymore, you're changed" I said almost crying.

"RiA we had only one fight and you want us to divorce?" John said with a tear in his eyes

"Yeah… I talked to Mickie and she said that it's better for both of us to divorce" I said crying

"You do what Mickie told you to do?" John said angry

"NO! But she is my best friend and she knows what's better for me and you" I said still crying

"I don't think so… Today Mickie asked me to a date… And I asked her if she is drunk or something because she knows that I am married with you and she said that I probably didn't heard the news… I think that's what she was talking about" John said looking at the divorce papers.

"What? Mickie asked you to a date? Is she crazy? Oh… No I think that's why she told me to divorce… I can't believe what a bitch she is! I knew I should talk to Melina… I'm so stupid" I said scared and slapping my head.

"No your not, you know I love you and you know that nothing, I mean NOTHING could ever change that…" John said before he hugged me.

"I love you too… And I'll never do anything like that without talking to you." I said smiling before John took me into a deep kiss, the most passionate kiss I ever had.

The Next Day:

Maria's POV:

I sent Mickie a message:

Hy girl… Can you meet me at the MALL today at 5 PM?

RiA XOXO

She told me that it's okay so I'm gonna meet her and KILL HER.

At 5 PM at the Mall:

Mickie 's POV: I'm at the mall waiting for Maria, I can't wait…I hope she divorced…

"Hy RiA" I said

"Hy … We have to talk" Maria said

"Did you divorce?" I asked her

"No! And let me told you why… You invited John at a date after you told me to divorce.. Mickie thought you are my best friend HOW COULD YOU?" Maria said angry

"I… I didn't want to do it, but for one time I wanted to be happy… I always help everybody to find their soul mates but when I fall in love with someone… that someone is taken" I said crying and blushing.

"And what you thought? To take MY John for you, to be happy? You didn't thought about me or about Ashley?" Maria said

"NO! I know… I was thinking only at me… But everybody makes mistakes" I said crying.

"Yeah… good apology…You know what? I don't need you! So please don't talk to me ever again!

**A/N: What will happen to Maria and Mickie ? The next chapter will be about Melina and Batista and a little Maria-Mickie and John. Bye… And please review and tell me if you have any ideas for this story.**


	14. My new Angel

Chapter 14: My new Angel

**A/N: Hy again… As I promised this chapter will be about Melina and Batista and a little about Mickie-Maria-John… Don't forget Read-Review and tell me what other ideas you have for this story.**

Melina's POV: Oh my God, things between me and Dave are perfect, he is my other half… I just love him so much…

"She's the drama queen…If you know what I mean" the phone rang…

"Hy Ria, how are you" I asked

"Awful, one day without you and I destroy everything" Maria said crying

"Calm down… What happened?" I asked

(Maria tells her about Mickie and John [read chapter 13 to understand])

"Oh my God" I said surprised " Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, but your phone was closed…" Maria said…

"Ooops… Sorry…" I said

"You think I should forgive her?" Maria asked

"I don't know… I think you should talk to her and John… you should invite her at yours house… and JUST talk…" I said

"Yeah… I'll do it "Maria said" Okay talk to you later bye!"  
"Bye" I said…

Knock-Knock!

"Finally…" I thought.

"Hy babe" I said kissing my love, Batista.

"And hy… Mickie???" I asked shocked

"Yeah… hy.." Mickie said

"What are you doing here" I asked

"Actually I saw her on the road crying and she told me that she has to talk to you" Dave said… "I think I should go.."

"No Dave. Stay!" I said pointed to the couch

"So what's the problem Mickie?" I asked " Is it about Maria and John?"

"Yeah…You know… I'm in love with John and I don't know what to do…" Mickie said crying

"I know but, John is with Maria and Maria is my best friend, how can I help you" I asked

"I understand.. That's why I come to you… I want you to talk to Maria and tell her that I will change… Maybe my love isn't John… John is Maria's…. I understand that.." Mickie said still crying…

"I talked to her and I told her to invite you at her and john's home and talk to you…" I said

"Thank you" Mickie said" You're such a great friend" she said hugging me.

"Thanks"  
"Okay, I'm leaving.. Bye" Mickie said before she closed the door.

"Finally" Dave said.

"How was your day?" I asked

"Actually… AWFUL… I trained all day… and I'm tired" Dave said when he hugged me

"I can't wait to come back to work.. I mean come back and work not only go there to see you training… I know that when we'll train together you'll be happier" I said

"Yeah.. I will… About that.. Where are the girls?" he asked

"I took them to your momma" Melina said…

"Why?" Dave asked

"To be alone with you" I said kissing him.

"You have plans for tonight?" Dave asked innocently

" No, you have?" I asked playing the "no! not me" game

"Actually… I have" Dave said giggling

"And what's it?" I asked

"To play a mommy and daddy game" Dave said

"Ohh… And for that I need my new underwear?" I asked when I sat on his lap

"Maybe…"He said

"Remember when we first kiss?" I asked dreaming

"Yes… In that storyline" Dave said

"Yeah but from that kiss I knew you are the one" I said smiling

"Me too, You know Mel… You are my new Angel" Dave said before he kissed me. "Let's play"

"Okay" I said before he took me in the bedroom

**A/N: Okay so that's chapter 14… I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what ideas you have for this story and for the next story I will make - My new Angel, a story about Batista and Melina… I hope you will come with some ideas and maybe somebody will like to do that story with me.**


	15. Let's try it again

Chapter 15: Let's try it again

**A/N: Hy guys… I start working at "My new Angel" and at "Kiss me and then you can go"… Probably the first story I'll update will be "My new Angel"… I hope the next stories I'll make will be more correctly… Thanks to all how read and review this story. I will make another 3 chapters… XOXO-Andrea **

Maria's Pov: Okay now I should call Mickie and invite her here to talk with me and John…

"Hy Mickie.." I said

"Oh.. Hy.. Look RiA" Mickie started

"No… I want you to come at my and John's house to talk face-to-face" I said

"Ok… Now?" Mickie asked

"Yes"

Knock-Knock!

"John, this is Mickie… Come down-stairs!!!" I called John and then I opened the door

"Hy Mickie" I said

"Hy…"Mickie answered

"John!!!" I call him

"I'm already here" John said

"Oh… I didn't saw you" I said laughing

"Hy john" Mickie respond laughing too

"Take a seat" I told Mickie

"Thanks" Mickie said. "Look RiA, John … I'm really sorry… I didn't thought about you two.. I thought only at me… I was so STUPID"

"I forgive you" I said hugging her

"Me too" John answered and we all hugged

"And I wanna tell you that I found my love too…"Mickie said

"Who?" I asked

"I know… It's Randy" John said

"Who told you?" Mickie asked John

"Randy… We are like brothers you forgot?"

"Oh yeah"  
"Okay… somebody tell me what's going on" I said

"Well… I am with Randy now" Mickie said happy

"With Orton? Randy Orton? The womanizer guy?" I asked

"Yeah… But he will change because he told me that I am the only woman who he really loves" Mickie said smiling

"How romantic" I said. "But if he will broke your heart I'm going to destroy his THING!"

"I'll tell him that" Mickie said

"That's why I marry you, and why I'm not cheating you" John said

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked angry

"I love you" John said

"Me too" I said and then we kiss

"Guys, you look perfect together" Mickie said before we all hug and laugh

**A/N: The next story it's called "Finally she did it" I wait your reviews and your messages at: ****o_blonda_**.


	16. Finally she did it

Chapter 16: Finally she did it

**A/N: Well… I'm really happy because my new story: My new Angel has a huge success I already have 6 reviews on only 2 chapters…This is the new chapter of Oh those boys. Thanks for the reviews and hope you will give me some at this story too. R&R**

"Oh my god Mel" Maria yell "I can't believe you're getting marry"  
"Look Maria… I want it to be a secret…"Melina said

"So… Who's coming?" Maria asked

"You, John, Mickie, Randy, Mark ('taker), Michelle, my parents and Dave's parents"

"Cool…" Maria said. "So… Can I see it?"  
"What?"

"The dress"

"Okay… But promise you're not going to scream"  
"Promise."  
Melina leaved the room and the come with a beautiful, simple, white dress

"Oh… My …God!" Maria whispered

"It's perfect, Isn't it?" Melina said

"So when is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay… so see you there" Maria said before she kissed Melina and leaved

At Jaria house

Maria's POV:

"John??" I called my husband. Where the hell he is?

"Yeah?" he answered "We are here.. in the living-room

When I entered in the room I saw my little baby making some steps to her father

"Oh my God!!" I screamed "She walks! She really walks!"

"Surprise!" John said before he kissed me

"Oh… I have a surprise for you too" I started

"About Batista and Melina?" John asked

"Oh.. I can't believe! I can't make you any surprises because you know everything" I said getting sad

"Babe, I didn't want to make you sad but Dave called me and told me the news"

"Ok… I believe you"

NEXT DAY

Still Maria's POV:

"Mel… You are so beautiful" I said

"Thanks" Melina respond

"You are our BB" Mickie said

"What?" Me, Melina and Michelle asked at the unison

"Beautiful Brunette" Mickie respond

"But you are brunette too" Michelle said

"No… I have chestnut hair" Mickie respond

"I have red" I said laughing

"And I'm blonde" Michelle said

"We have every normal color hair" Melina said

"Yeah" I said laughing

"Let's go!" Mickie said

**A/N: You know what's next… They are getting married, the party. I'm sorry for that short chapter but I lost my inspiration on this story… The next and probably the last chapter will be : Again a baby? Please review and check my new story: My new Angel**


End file.
